Memory Alpha:List of unwritten comic creator articles
This is a page for various lists for categories to build them up as we start. Comic People to write DC TOS * Eduardo Barreto (DC TOS v1 #7 pencils) * Carmine Infantino (DC TOS v1 #30 pencils) * Mike Clark (DC Who's Who art) * Karl Kesel (DC Who's Who art) * Art Thibert (DC Who's Who art) * Jonathan Peterson (DC Who's Who art) * Greg Theakston (DC Who's Who art) * Mike DeCarlo (DC Who's Who art) * Michael Bair (DC Who's Who art) * Dell Barras (DC Who's Who art) * Ron Frenz (DC Who's Who art) * Rick Magyar (DC Who's Who art) * Jim Reddington (DC Who's Who art) * Tony Salmons (DC Who's Who art) * Greg Brooks (DC Who's Who art) * Bernard Sachs (DC Who's Who art) * Bill Wray (DC Who's Who art) * Bruce Patterson (DC Who's Who art) * Todd McFarlane (DC Who's Who art) * Al Gordon (DC Who's Who art) * Murphy Anderson (DC Who's Who art) * Mark Pacella (DC Who's Who art) * Walt Simonson (DC Who's Who art) * Dennis Jensen (DC Who's Who art) * Danny Bulanadi (DC Who's Who art) * Colleen Doran (DC Who's Who art) * Cynthia Martin (DC Who's Who art) * Timothy de Haas (DC TOS v2 #29 writer) * Bob Dvorak (DC TOS v2 #17-18 inker) * Al Vey (DC TOS v2 #30, #33 inker) * Norm Dwyer (DC TOS v2 Annual #3 pencils) * Jeff Hollander (DC TOS v2 Special #2 inker) * Rich Faber (DC TOS v2 Special #2 inker) * Robbie Busch (DC TOS v2 Special #2 colors) * Buzz Setzer (DC TOS v2 Special #3 colors) * Ron Boyd (DC TOS v2 Special #3 inker) * Ken Christie (DC TOS cover artist) DC TNG * Mike O'Brien (DC TNG v2 #18 writer) * Dave Stein (DC TNG v2 #18 writer) * Mike Manley (DC TNG v2 #18 pencils) * Chuck Frazier (DC TNG v2 #45 pencils) * Robert Campanella (DC TNG v2 #18 inker) * Mike Christian (DC TNG v2 #51 inker) * Rick Burchett (DC TNG v2 #62 inker) * Rafael Gallur (DC Modala Imperative TOS #1 art assistance) * Anne Wokanovicz (DC TNG v2 Special #1 writer) * Mike Sellers (DC TNG v2 Special #1 pencils) * Jim Amash (DC TNG v2 Special #1 inker) * Trish Mulvihill (DC TNG v2 Special #1 colors) * Ken Lopez (DC TNG v2 Special #3 letters) * Matt Haley (DC TNG v2 Annual #2 pencils) * Jim Key (DC TNG v2 Annual #4 pencils) * Aaron McClellan (DC TNG v2 Annual #4 inker) Malibu DS9 * Len Strazewski (Malibu DS9 #7 writer) * Jerry Bingham (Malibu DS9 #14-15 writer) * Jason Levine (Malibu DS9 #31 writer) * Richard Emond (Malibu DS9 #16, #18 inker) * David Mowry (Malibu DS9 #20 inker) * Craig Gilmore (Malibu DS9 #32 inker) * Chad Stewart (Malibu DS9 #8 colors) * Micky Rose (Malibu DS9 #10, Hearts and Minds #2 colors) * Jennifer Schellinger (Malibu DS9 #22 colors) * Teresa Davidson (Malibu DS9 #29 letters) * Saleem Crawford (Malibu DS9 Annual inker) * Patrick Woodrow (Malibu DS9 Annual pencils) * Edd Hendricks (Malibu DS9 Annual letters) * Ruth Yasharpour (Malibu DS9 Annual colors, Lightstorm letters) * Mark Brill (Malibu DS9 Annual cover art) * Trevor Goring (Malibu Terok Nor art) * Chris Young (Malibu Terok Nor art) * David Hillman (Malibu Worf Special colors) * Robert Felix (Malibu Blood and Honor Special writer) * Catherine Felix (Malibu Blood and Honor Special writer) * Renee Pulve (Malibu Blood and Honor Special cover art) * Andy Walton (Malibu Blood and Honor Special color editor) * Chris Kipiniak (Malibu Rules of Diplomacy Special writer) * Brian Michael Bendis (Malibu Maquis #1 pencils) * Pat Brosseau (Malibu Maquis #1 letters) * Sharleen Gaertner (Malibu Maquis #1 colors) * Anne Chien (Malibu Maquis #2 colors) * Jennel Cruz (Malibu Maquis #2 colors) * Jennifer Schellinger (Malibu Maquis #3 colors) * Bruce Costa (Malibu Special writer) * Ray Brown (Malibu Special colors) * Joe Fielder (Malibu Special writer) * Tabitha Martin (cover color assists) * Debbie Rush (#10 cover color assist) Marvel * Larry Mahlstedy (Marvel Fragile Glass inker) * John Babcock (Marvel Fragile Glass letters) * Philip Moy (Marvel First Contact, WildStorm False Colors inker) * Edd Fear (Marvel First Contact letters) * Jeff Pittarelli (Marvel First Contact cover art) * Paul Jenkins (Marvel Operation Assimilate writer) * Hajime Sorayama (Marvel Operation Assimilate cover art) * Dana Mooreshead (Marvel Operation Assimilate thanks) * Michael Stewart (Marvel Operation Assimilate thanks) * Mike Manczarek (Marvel Star TreX coordinator, inker) * Marc Silvestri (Marvel Star TreX pencils) * Anthony Winn (Marvel Star TreX pencils) * David Finch (Marvel Star TreX pencils) * Brian Ching (Marvel Star TreX art assist) * Joe Weems V / Joe Weems (Marvel Star TreX inker) * Victor Llamas (Marvel Star TreX inker) * Team Tron (Marvel Star TreX inker) * Jose Guillen (Marvel Star TreX inker) * Viet Troung (Marvel Star TreX inker) * Tyson Wengler (Marvel Star TreX colors) * Steve Firchown (Marvel Star TreX colors) * Jonathan D. Smith / Jonathan Smith (Marvel Star TreX colors) * Richard Isanove (Marvel Star TreX colors) * Dennis Heisler (Marvel Star TreX letters) * Terry Dodson (Marvel Star TreX art) * Rachel Pinnock (Marvel Star TreX art) * Mike Deodato Jr. / Mike Deodato (Marvel Star TreX art) * Steve Epting (Marvel Star TreX art) * Gary Frank (Marvel Star TreX art) * Cam Smith (Marvel Star TreX art) * Joe Bennet (Marvel Star TreX art) * Pascal Ferry (Marvel Star TreX art) * John Dell (Marvel Star TreX art) * Val Semeiks (Marvel Star TreX art) * Cary Nord (Marvel Second Contact pencils) * Scott Koblish (Marvel Second Contact inker) * Vince Evans (Marvel Second Contact cover art) WildStorm * Randy Emberlin (WildStorm All of Me inker) * Nick Bell (WildStorm All of Me colors) * Jeromy Cox (WildStorm All of Me, Embrace the Wolf colors) * Carlos Mota (WildStorm Enter the Wolves pencils) * Keith Aiken (WildStorm Enter the Wolves inker) * Derek Fridolfs (WildStorm Enter the Wolves inker) * Larry Berry (WildStorm Enter the Wolves letters, collection design) * Amber Bennett (WildStorm collection design) * David Brin (WildStorm Forgiveness writer) * Scott Hampton (WildStorm Forgiveness art) * Christopher Golden (WildStorm Embrace the Wolf writer) * Tom Sniegoski (WildStorm Embrace the Wolf writer) * Dave Hoover (WildStorm Embrace the Wolf pencils) * Troy Hubbs (WildStorm Embrace the Wolf inker) * Christy Stack (WildStorm Embrace the Wolf inker) * Brian Stelfreeze (WildStorm Double Time cover art) * Larry Berry (WildStorm Double Time design) * Paul Neary (WildStorm Special pencils and inker) * Laura DePuy (WildStorm Special colors) * John Lucas (WildStorm Special art) * Melissa Edwards (WildStorm Special colors) * John Stanisci (WildStorm Special inker) * Christopher Hinz (WildStorm Special writer) * Tommy Lee Edwards (WildStorm Special art) * Steve Lieber (WildStorm Special pencils, inker, and letters) * John Van Fleet (WildStorm cover art) * Janine Ellen Young (WildStorm Avalon Rising writer) * Doselle Young (WildStorm Avalon Rising writer) * David Wenzel (WildStorm Avalon Rising cover art) * Jeffrey Moy (WildStorm Elite Force pencils) * W.C. Carani (WildStorm Elite Force inker) * Jim Lee (WildStorm False Colors cover art) * Scott Williams (WildStorm False Colors cover art) * Bryan Hitch (WildStorm Killing Shadows #1 inker) * Chris Chuckry (WildStorm Killing Shadows #1 inker, colors) * Drew Struzan (WildStorm cover art) Tokyopop * Makoto Nakasuka (Tokyopop Manga #1 art) * Joshua Ortega (Tokyopop Manga #1 writer) * Gregory Giovanni Johnson (Tokyopop Manga #1 art) * Jeong Mo Yang (Tokyopop Manga #1 art) * Rob Tokar (Tokyopop Manga #1 writer) * Jim Alexander (Tokyopop Manga #1 writer) * Michael Shelfer (Tokyopop Manga #1 art) * Mike Wellman (Tokyopop Manga #2 writer) * Nam Kim (Tokyopop #2 art) * Matt Dalton (Tokyopop #2 art) * Ben Harvey (Tokyopop #2 art) * Sang S. Kim (Tokyopop #2 art) * Don Hudson (Tokyopop Manga #2 art) * Paul Benjamin (Tokyopop Manga #2 writer) * Steven Cummings (Tokyopop Manga #2 art) * Chow Hon Lam (Tokyopop Manga #3 tones) * Mara Aum (Tokyopop Manga #3 tones) * Steve Buccellato (Tokyopop Manga #3 tones) * Nate Wilson (Tokyopop Manga #3 art) * Felipe Smith (Tokyopop Manga #3 cover art) * Nathaniel Bowden (Tokyopop Manga #3 writer) * Heidi Arnold (Tokyopop Manga #3 art) * Dominic Prestera (Tokyopop Manga #3 tones) IDW * Priscilla Ribeiro (IDW's Alien Spotlight v2 #3 color) * Zander Cannon (IDW's Ghosts writer) * Javier Aranda (IDW's Ghosts pencils) * German Torres-Ruiz (IDW's Ghosts inks) * Fabio Mantovani (IDW's Fool's Gold art) * Andrea Priorini (IDW's Sulu color) Images Interior artwork * Image:Tellarite anatomy - Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual.jpg * Image:Vulcan anatomy - Star Fleet Medical Reference Manual.jpg * [[:Image: * [[:Image: * [[:Image: * [[:Image: